tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Split
The Split is the seventeenth story in the Tucker's Wand series, covering a break-up between Tucker Holmes and Haley Leone. Summary Tucker Holmes and Haley Leone have slept in and after the latter finds out she missed a rescheduled meeting she blames it on the former. Frustrated with their relationship, Haley suggests they take a break for a week to see if it helps. At Maggie Yen's suggestion Tucker spends the week dating several women who've shown an interest in him in the past. First Tucker goes out with Lisa Collins, which went poorly though the pair remained friends. Next Tucker joined Madison Yen, Belinda Frazier and Connie Soyer for drinks, getting Connie's number and driving a drunk Madison home. At her apartment Madison seduced Tucker but he ran out after realizing they weren't using protection, narrowly avoiding having sex. The next night Tucker took Calista Suvari out after work, but it was soon revealed she was looking for a raise and willing to sleep with Tucker to get it, so in turn he froze her with the Wand of Kronos but decided to get her the money through T&M Productions. The next night Tucker went to a social function that Connie had been invited to as her plus one, but after she showed disinterest he froze her and displayed her as a mannequin for the rest of the night. Friday Tucker went to a movie with Nina Nichols and while it was pleasant there wasn't much romance save for a simple goodnight kiss, though Tucker did stop time to sleep with Nina shortly after the date ended. Finally on Saturday Tucker visited Julie Vaughn while time was frozen and after helping her meet Lindsay Yari the pair ended up confessing their love for one another and had sex in the soccer stadium while time was still stopped. The day after Haley officially ended things with Tucker and, in a moment of emotional turmoil, Tucker and Maggie slept together, though they immediately regretted it after the fact. The pair quickly moved on, though they did note that their family-like relationship could be expressed with forms of affection typically frowned upon by blood relatives. Appearing Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Kaley Cuoco 6.jpg|Haley Leone (Kaley Cuoco)|link=Haley Leone Fukada Kyoko.jpg|Hitomi Maki (Kyoko Fukada)|link=Hitomi Maki Milla Jovovich 4.jpg|Tatiana Zudovsky (Milla Jovovich)|link=Tatiana Zudovsky Kendra James.jpg|Rebecca Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Rebecca Mosley Naturi Naughton.jpg|Candice Robins (Naturi Naughton)|link=Candice Robins Yin Chang 18.jpg|Maggie Yen (Yin Chang)|link=Maggie Yen Katie Cassidy 6.jpg|Lisa Collins (Katie Cassidy)|link=Lisa Collins Katy Perry.jpg|Kelly Creek (Katy Perry)|link=Kelly Creek Lindsey Shaw 2.jpg|Faith Drummond (Lindsey Shaw)|link=Faith Drummond Riley Keough.jpg|Michelle Boback (Riley Keough)|link=Michelle Boback Julia Ling 5.jpg|Madison Yen (Julia Ling)|link=Madison Yen Busy Phillips 2.jpg|Marie Russo (Busy Phillipps)|link=Marie Russo Amber Tamblyn.jpg|Connie Soyer (Amber Tamblyn)|link=Connie Soyer Kristen Wiig.jpg|Belinda Frazier (Kristen Wiig)|link=Belinda Frazier Brooklyn Decker 3.jpg|Calista Suvari (Brooklyn Decker)|link=Calista Suvari Annie Ilonzeh 2.jpg|Gwen Welch (Annie Illonzeh)|link=Gwen Welch Mandy Moore 3.jpg|Wanda Beck (Mandy Moore)|link=Wanda Beck Ali Landry.jpg|Ally Landers (Ali Landry)|link=Ally Landers Salma Hayek.jpg|Thelma Hait (Salma Hayek)|link=Thelma Hait Jennifer Love Hewiit.jpg|Jennifer Lone Fluit (Jennifer Love Hewitt)|link=Jennifer Lone Fluit Sarah Palin.jpg|Sandra Packlin (Sarah Palin)|link=Sandra Packlin Sasha Gray.jpg|Nina Nichols (Sasha Gray)|link=Nina Nichols Claire Coffee 3.jpg|Regina Brennan (Claire Coffee)|link=Regina Brennan Ming-Na Wen 3.jpg|Gloria Wong (Ming Na Wen)|link=Gloria Wong Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley Rupert Wyatt.jpg|Cliff Rhodes (Rupert Wyatt)|link=Cliff Rhodes Katrina Bowden 3.jpg|Kat Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Kat Vaughn Ashley Tisdale 4.jpg|Britney Summers (Ashley Tisdale)|link=Britney Summers Amber Heard 2.jpg|Rachel Xanders (Amber Heard)|link=Rachel Xanders Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams (Kellie Pickler)|link=Kelli McAdams Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 5.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick (Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood)|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn Miley Cyrus 3.jpg|Brianne Walsh (Miley Cyrus)|link=Brianne Walsh Kim Kardashian.jpg|Kim Corrigan (Kim Kardashian)|link=Kim Corrigan Olivia Munn 5.jpg|Lindsay Yari (Olivia Munn)|link=Lindsay Yari Trivia * The Time Shield and Time Sync spells are introduced for the Wand of Kronos. * Tucker and Madison's encounter in the story comes up in One Hell of a Day. * Following the story Tucker and Maggie would openly kiss, though in a special platonic sense rather than romance. Category:Stories Category:Tucker's Wand